Scorn Grimm
The '''Scorn' are undead Grimm who have been resurrected through an ancient weapon of Darkness, according to Awoken Techeuns. Unlike their living counterparts, the Scorn serve only Riven and her chieftain Yirksii—who had resurrected these Grimm with a weapon the Awoken know as "One Thousand Voices". They are introduced as part of The Blind Well content update for Call of Duty: Age of Extinction as the main enemy faction encountered in the new PvE Blind Well activity. Leadership *Riven Described by Awoken Techeuns as an ancient evil from a whole another dimension, Riven is the single most powerful being known to them and possibly in all of the Nexus, though the Awoken are not aware of the Nexus. She was responsible for corrupting most of the Dreaming City and was the one who resurrected Yirksii with One Thousand Voices, whom she eventually gave the weapon too. Petra Venj, an Awoken general, says that Riven is rumoured to be the Goddess of the mysterious Darkness. *Yirksii Previously a Korman war general serving the Emperor in their conquest to take control of the known galaxy after the First Korman Conflict, Yirksii was killed by Arc Squad in 2054 above Europa during an attack. With his dead body found by Riven on the surface of Europa, Riven resurrected the dead general, gave him One Thousand Voices and ordered him to build up her Scorn army. He complied and single-handedly ravaged the Eclipse Military barracks, destroying the Ravenclaw Blacksite and all within it on Europa. During the attack, Eclipse Military security footage of the Ravenclaw facility identified him as a grave threat, issuing a warning to all Eclipse Military units about his feat on Europa. Arc Squad was shocked. Types of Scorn *Scorn Warrior After being resurrected by One Thousand Voices, the appearance of the Warriors drastically changed from their counterparts. No longer serving the Predecessors or Korman Emperor, the Scorn Warriors now serve Riven and her chieftain Yirksii, carrying out their will without question. *Scorn Gladiator Resurrected by One Thousand Voices, the Gladiators are much stronger and more powerful than their Korma counterparts with the energies of the Darkness flowing through their blood and veins, serving only two masters and spreading through will. *Scorn Scorpion The Scorpions were never really Grimm, despite this Yirksii still resurrected dead Scorpions he found, bringing them into Riven's Scorn army of undead Grimm in order to take the Dreaming City from the Awoken. *Scorn Ravager The Scorn Ravagers in the Scorn army are the protectors of Riven and Yirksii. Unlike most Grimm, Riven personally took the DNA of the Grimm Aggressors and Guardians, fusing them together and bringing them to life as Ravagers. *Scorn Apparition Extremely fascinated by the abilities of the Grimm Apparitions, Yirksii hoped to find dead Apparitions to resurrect for Riven's Scorn army. With the Darkness flowing throughout their bodies, the Scorn Apparitions are much more deadly and intelligent, often clashing with other Scorn Grimm. *Scorn Urasi At first, Yirksii was skeptical about resurrecting the Ursai for the Scorn army, but he was pressured by Riven to do so. Despite their efforts, the Scorn Ursai did not view Riven or Yirksii as their leaders at first. But overtime, Yirksii was able to calm and tame them. However, only a few Scorn Urasi remain hostile, some even siding with the Awoken military. Theme Riven of a Thousand Scorn|Scorn Theme Trivia *Although Yirksii mostly resurrected just Grimm, he has also resurrected Korman Specialists, Korman Soldiers, Awoken soldiers, Queenbreaker Agents and even soldiers and Titan-SS units of the Eclipse Empire. Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Enemies Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:Grimm